Meet Rouge
:Note: This short, along with all of the other TF2-based ones, is not canonical to the actual story. Meet Rouge is the eighth TLOACTAC Short of the TLOACTAC series. This is also the fourth Team Fortress 2-parodied short. It is a parody of the Meet the Sniper video of Team Fortress 2, which introduces the Sniper, one of the nine playable characters in the aforementioned game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Sniper, who is also the star of the short, is Rouge. Synopsis Plot A car is seen driving down a road in the desert, followed by a view of the inside, where a bobblehead of a hedgehog is seen. A hand comes from offscreen and flicks it, where the voice of Rouge is heard as she says "Bang, headshot". The title card appears and it cuts back to viewing Rouge inside her car driving over to her destination, the base. She confirms that sniping is a wonderful thing for her to do, yet quite complicated and taking place in the open, outta doors. She assures that nobody will ever starve, because at the end of the day, as long as there's only an amount of two people remaining, someone is going to want someone else to meet their fate. It cuts to a scene viewed in a first-person perspective from Rouge where she is in the bathroom gargling water in her throat and spits it in the sink. She looks back up and looks at herself in the mirror, then looks at two out of four photographs to the right of the mirror (which is her right, too), depicting photos of RED Eggman, Amy, Charmy, and Bowser. The former and latter have gotten crossed, an indication that they have already been killed by Rouge, though the middle two are not, meaning that they are still alive, hoping to survive. The scene cuts to a view through the scope of Rouge's sniper rifle. She headshots Amy, who was holding her Piko Piko Hammer, the bullet of which manages to go through and additionally hit Charmy's closed balisong that he tossed in the air, causing it open. It stabs Charmy is his right eye and he flails around, also taking out his Revolver and shooting it wildly into the horizon. RED members Cosmo, Marine, and Cream run over to Charmy to try to support him to stay in the game, only for him to fall off a ledge and onto a set of excessively flammable barrels, a bullet of which gets shot from the Revolver at the barrels, causing the barrels to explode with Charmy involved. The scene cuts to Rouge standing at a payphone, talking to her parents, where an argument between her and her mom is heard to where the former points out that her parents would not give a damn to her and that she moved out, also mentioning that she became an assassin with a large knife, to which she hangs up afterwards. The scene cuts to Rouge climbing onto a tower, waiting for someone to fire at her, where her bullets ricochet off of her opponent's tower, as she takes cover. A time-lapse scene is seen where Rouge sits on a box waiting to land a headshot, while going on Basebook and drinking coffee poured from a pot to a mug at the same time. Finally, she picks her targets and lands a headshot on them. It cuts to a scene where Rouge backstabs RED Shadow with her Kukri, after which she slides him off the blade of the knife with a satisfied facial expression. She claims that she has feelings and describes herself as a poor woman whose parents kicked her out of the house and led her to fending for herself, eventually of which she earned her rightful job as a riflewoman/assassin, and confirms that professionals have standards, after which another scene is shown where Rouge lands a headshot on RED characters Silver, Sonic, and Tails, Cosmo of which was behind him, but manages to escape. The short is shifted into slo-mo as Rouge reloads her rifle, aims at the camera, and shoots at the screen, which fades black. The short ends, leading to the Team Fortress 2 ending flourish playing. A final scene is shown where Rouge continues conversing with her mother on the payphone, after which she tells her mother to put her dad on the phone. Characters *Rouge Minor characters *Rouge's parents *RED team members **Eggman (photograph) **Bowser **Charmy **Sonic (photograph) **Cosmo **Marine **Cream **Shadow **Knuckles **Pyro **Tails Transcript See Meet Rouge/Transcript Trivia *This is the first Meet the Team TLOACTAC Short to star a character that's not part of the TLOACTAC main story. Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:TF2-based Shorts